


Kidnapped by the Silver Screen

by Snow_Leopard_777



Series: Watching the Show [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette is a go, Alleycat is completely OC, Alya so called it, Chloe knows all, Chloè redemption, Don't too much care for Ladrien..., Felix is a little OC- also stolen from Grumpy Cat, LadyNoir is cannon, Marichat is life, Nathalie and the Gorilla love Adrien, Not enough of these, Snow Leopard and Scarab are like a cross between LB and CN, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: Madame Bustier's class is called by Adrien to watch this show that appeared on his desk one morning. Everyone comes, but when Adrien inserts the disk and presses play, they find themselves locked in a room with Marinette's parents, Adrien's (basically) guardians, Mari's terrifying 'cousin' and Adrien's surly cousin with only one way out- watching the show.





	1. A Miraculous Find

**Author's Note:**

> I think I included everyone, but you guys will have to tell me if I missed someone. I apologize in advance for missing, mislabeling, or changing a character. (Not really, but it's the thought that counts right?) I started this one with Climantika, would you guys be interested in reading one that starts with Origins? And can anyone remember if Gabriel's status as Papillon was revealed in Glaciator? I want to include an episode with *major* Marichat. 
> 
> WARNING: PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU DON'T LIKE PUNS

Adrien looked at the movie case laying on his desk. He had never seen it before, but it drew him in. Especially the title, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. He wondered if the show would tell them the true identities of Ladybug and Chat. He’d know if it were true or not, it wouldn’t be difficult to find out if it weren’t true. He considered watching the show by himself first, just to make sure, then reconsidered. He didn’t want to be alone if he found out the identity of his lady. He wanted his friends with him when he watched it. So what if it revealed his identity? He was sure he would convince his friends not to say anything. Except maybe Alya, but he was sure Marinette could convince her not to post anything on the Ladyblog. 

He looked down at his phone. It was Saturday, which meant no school, and he didn’t have any photoshoots scheduled, either. He slowly picked up the phone, deciding Nino would be the first he invited. It took about five seconds for him to tell Nino about the mysterious movie he’d found and Nino to say he’d be right there with Alya, Mari, and Ali. Adrien felt himself freeze when Nino mentioned that second name, he was sure she hated him, but Nino had already hung up the phone before Adrien could say anything. He let out a sigh, then proceeded to invite all their classmates, including Chloe and Lila. As much as he didn’t like Lila, he felt that he should at least make an effort to include her, and Chloe was one of his oldest friends, no matter how cruel she could be at times. 

He laughed as people slowly started filing into his room. He had told Nathalie and the Gorilla that he had his classmates coming over for a project, and so they were willing to let the other kids come in. Nino, as promised, was there barley twenty minutes after the phone call, with was actually pretty fast for a guy that had to pull his girlfriend away from the ladyblog, hunt down Marinette and Alleycat, and convince her to actually come to Adrien’s house. He smiled at all four of them, his gaze lingering on Marinette a second longer than the others. He ripped his gaze away from her, though, after she turned bright red. 

“Well, we’ll just wait for the others to get here.” He said, sitting down and preparing to wait until the rest of the class got there before saying anything. Alya gave him a narrowed look, then sat Marinette directly beside him, making the girl blush more, before setting herself and Nino on the other side of him, leaving Ali on Mari’s other side, Felix, his cousin, quickly sitting beside her. He was surprised, not sure whether it was pleasantly or not, when Lila walked through the door, closely followed by Nathaniel. By that time, the only people they were waiting for were Chloe, Sabrina, and Alix. He wasn’t surprised when Alix stalked into the room and slammed the door, not when Chloe almost immediately opened it and walked in with Sabrina following her. 

“Okay, guys. So, I woke up and found this show on my desk and decided to watch it. I just wanted to say that just in case it is real, none of us can reveal the two hero’s identities. Do all of you agree?” He asked, looking around at all the nodding heads. The only person who did not nod, as he’d expected, was Alya, but Nino and Marinette whispered a few things in her ear that made her scowl and finally agree. “O-kay.” He said hesitantly, a little afraid of the cajun girl sitting next to his best friend, as her eyes were screaming murder. He finally realized just how determined a reporter she was, and how devoted to the Ladyblog. 

“Alright, I guess we can start the show. Please remember that it may be fiction, and don’t start any fights.” He implored before putting in the disk and pressing play. 

 

He groaned as he came to. This was clearly not the room he and his classmates were just in. This room was smaller, and they were all on beanbags. (A/N: Idk why, I just see them all on beanbags. ;3) He nearly jumped a foot when he realized Marinette was leaning against him, sound asleep. He looked around the room, trying to take in the appearance. Alleycat was on the other side of Marinette, on her own beanbag, while Alya and Nino shared a beanbag on the other side of him. Most of the students shared a beanbag, except for Lila, she also had her own- as well as Felix, who was once again stationed next to Ali. Adrien stopped looking around the room and his eyes widened in panic when he saw Mari and Ali’s parents sitting on a beanbag. What were they doing there? He didn’t remember them coming before the world went black. He felt Mari start to stir against him before his gaze left her parents, and so didn’t finish observing the room before his gaze snapped back to her. 

“A-adrien?” She questioned, slowly sitting up. “Do you know what happened?” She finally asked, looking around the room. 

“Not a clue.” He said. He noticed most of her awkwardness was gone from earlier, or most of the year, really, and wondered what that was about. 

“Do you think it was an akuma?” She asked, but before he could answer, a bright light flashed at the front of the room. 

“No, it is not a akuma. I have a friend who can travel the dimensions, and I had him leave a copy of the show I watch on Adrien Agreste’s desk. It was programed to where as soon as Adrien plugged it in and pressed play, it would escort a certain group of people here so that you can learn the truth about Ladybug and Chat Noir. We will wait for your friends to wake before I explain any further.” The strange girl said from in front of them. “I’m sorry to say that your parents will be the last to wake, Marinette. They had a bit further to travel than you all did, and I fear that the journey was a bit harder on them. They will be fine, however.” The girl hastily adds at the end. 

Marinette didn’t respond. Adrien glanced over at her to see her eyeing the girl right in front of them, then looking at her sister on her other side. “You look like me and Alleycat.” She finally said. 

The girl glanced at Marinette’s cousin, who was finally starting to stir. “I do, don’t I?” The girl murmured. 

Adrien reflexively pushed Marinette behind him when Ali sprung out of the beanbag in a backflip and landed in a crouch, feet braced and hands clenched into fists. He found himself wondering how a girl falling down every ten seconds could manage such a feat, but then Marinette was somehow beside her, without him having noticed her move, and they both walked back over to the beanbags. He wondered briefly what Marinette said to Alleycat, then put it out of him mind as the other students started to stir around them. Alya and Chloe were the first two awake, with the others following closely behind. It took several more minutes, however, for the Dupain-Cheng’s to stir. 

Chloe was the first to speak. “Marinette, do something!” She shouted. When the others turned to look at her funny, all but Alya, she stumbled to cover up that she knew the girl was Ladybug. “What, she’s class president, isn’t she? She should take charge during these attacks.” Since everyone was used to her outbursts, they all just turned around, confused about Chloe’s sudden change of heart. 

“Okay, we’re all up and going, now will you tell us what is going on?” Marinette demanded while her sister went to check on their parents. 

The girl smiled cheekily. “Gladly! I’m not going to stay here with you, but you do have to restrain from swiping seats with someone.” She said quickly, that way no one would try to mess with her OTP’s. “I brought you all here so that you can learn, I follow my instincts and they were screaming at me that all of you needed to know who the legendary heroes are… But the promise Adrien had you all swear is still in effect. You cannot tell anyone what is discovered here. I’m sorry, but too many people could be hurt by this information.” The girl said. “Oh, and if you need me, my name is Allison. You can either yell Allison or Keyunta if you need anything. Mari, you and Ali are in charge of the remote, until someone steals it from you. Oh, and Nathalie? Feel free to take pictures of Marinette’s designs.” Adrien quickly spun around to see Nathalie and the Gorilla seated a few rows behind them as the girl, Allison, smiled cheekily at them, gave a quick two-fingered salute, then disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles. 

Marinette glanced around at the people filling the room, knowing she would never be able to get out of this. “Wait, Allison, what are we going to do about food and bathrooms?” Marinette shouted. 

Allison came back over the screen this time. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you. The two rooms on either side of the room are bathrooms. There is a table lining the right wall with snacks on it, and there is a room connected to the back of this room that is a kitchen. Have fun!” She shouted, then the Ladybug logo was all they could see, episode numbers and names lining the logo in white lettering. 

“So, do we want to start with origins or episode one?” Marinette asked the class. 

Alya answered for all of them. “Episode one, Climantika.” Marinette sighed, knowing there was no way for her to get out of this one. 

“Oh, and guys? There is one thing you should know before we start watching the show.” Marinette said. Alleycat looked at her for a second, then nodded her assent. “Ali’s not my cousin. She’s my twin sister.” She said, then pressed play on the remote before the class could begin their uproar.


	2. Climantika's Got to Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does it count if I post this with like, one minute to spare to midnight? Because I swear I meant to post this much earlier today (meaning yesterday, actually) but things came up. I'm not really going to mention my OC's much, they're mostly there for support incase I need them. They're the two I can make do anything, and introduce one of the other fics I'm working on right now. I hope you guys like it, and feel free to give me advice on how to improve anything!

Adrien felt his heart freeze when Marinette announced that the two girls were twins, not cousins. They had told everyone that they were cousins after Ladybug’s twin, Snow Leopard made her first appearance. Sure, it had been a bit fishy when Ali and Snow Leopard showed up within a week of each other, but but no one had thought much about it after Snow Leopard was announced as Ladybug’s twin, whereas Ali was introduced as Mari’s cousin.  
He could see his cousin having much the same breakdown, except Felix was thinking mainly of how Alleycat Dupain-Cheng- his one and only crush- had been flirting with his superhero persona for months- as a superhero.

 **KIDZ+ studio.**  
**Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**  
**(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**  
**Aurore: Hi!**  
**Mireille: (giggles)**  
**Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**  
**Marinette is chasing Manon.**  
**Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!**  
**Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

Many of the people in the room giggle, knowing just how chaotic Nadia Chamack’s daughter could be, and exactly how protective Marinette was over her designs. Nathalie picks up a camera to snap a photo of the hat, knowing just how Gabriel would respond when he saw the high-schooler’s designs.

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**  
**Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**  
**Manon: (giggles)**  
**Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)**  
**Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**  
**Marinette: Hey, my phone!**  
**(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**  
**(Tikki appears)**  
**Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**  
**Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

Marinette can feel half the room freeze, then heard only two people speak.

“Why would she be fighting villains?” She heard Nathaniel murmur.

“Never mind that, _what_ is she talking to?” Max asked. Marinette shrunk lower in her bag, trying to hide even as she felt Adrien rest his hand on her shoulder.

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**  
**Marinette: Alya?**  
**Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

“Oh, this is where it gets good!” Alya crowed, knowing full well that even someone as oblivious as Sunshine would have to figure out that Marinette used to have a crush on him after this.

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**  
**Alya: As we speak!**  
**Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**  
**Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

Mylene giggled, “That’s a spot on impersonation.”

 **Marinette: Stop it.**  
**Manon Uh, who's she?**  
**Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**  
**Alya: And who's she?**  
**Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**  
**Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**  
**Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**  
**Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**  
**Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**  
**Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**  
**Manon: Who are you, anyway?**  
**Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**  
**Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

Nino gaped at the screen. “I don’t know what should concern me more, the fact that you came up with that, or the fact that she believed you,” He told his girlfriend.

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**  
**Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**  
**Manon: Yay!**  
**Marinette: Okay!**  
**The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**  
**Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**  
**(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**  
**Alec: Mireille!**  
**Aurore: (Gasps)**  
**(Crowd cheers)**  
**Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**  
**Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)**  
**Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

“What the heck, he’s even worse than _Chloe_!” Was heard across the room. Marinette didn’t fail to notice that Nathaniel rested his hand on Chloe’s shoulder as she was reminded of what she used to be like.

 **Papillion's lair.**  
**Papillion: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.**  
**(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**  
**Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**  
**Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--**  
**(The power suddenly goes down)**

Several shrieks could be heard across the room from Mylene, Rose, Chloe, and, surprisingly enough, Alix.

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**  
**(The akuma enters the elevator)**  
**Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**  
**(The power is up again)**  
**Papillion: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**  
**Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**  
**Papillion: Climantika, I am Papillion. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**  
**Aurore: Yes!**  
**Papillion: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**  
**(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Climantika.)**

“ _Fuck_.” They heard Kim mutter. They assumed he was about to tease Alix about her shriek and the pink-haired girl was having none of it.

 **Adrien is having a photoshoot.**  
**Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**  
**Alya: Then what?**  
**Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Adrien leaned over to whisper in Marinette’s ear as she shrunk even lower. “I like hamsters well enough, but I’d most definitely prefer the cat to the dog.” He grinned when Marinette pushed him back by his nose.

“ _Shh_!” She hissed at him, turning a shade of red yet to be discovered by man.

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**  
**Marinette: (giggles)**  
**Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**  
**Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**  
**Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**  
**Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**  
**(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**  
**Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

There were several eye rolls as people watched their class representative interact with her crush at a distance. They weren’t sure if they wanted to see when she interacted with him up close or not, it would either be too painful or too hilarious to relive.

**Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

**Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Climantika.**  
**Climantika: Hahahaha! I am Climantika. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**  
**Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Collective gasps were heard across the room. They were used to running from the akuma's, living vicariously through whatever footage Alya managed to capture. They didn't see all this when Akuma's struck. 

 **The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.**  
**Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

“Dude, what’s with him a spaghetti? Is he hungry or something?” Nino asked, unsatisfied when Adrien only shrugged.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Ah!**  
**Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**  
**Manon: Come on!**  
**Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**  
**Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**  
**Alya: But what about Adrien?**

“Yeah, what about Adrien?” He leaned over and whispered, chuckling when Marinette hid her face behind a pillow.  
Adrien nearly fell off the bean bag as Marinette muttered, “I got over my crush on you a long time ago.”  
Alleycat giggled, “Yeah, she got over the model to fall in love with a _catastrophic_ friend.” Adrien felt his heart stop. Could Mari’s sister be using a pun to tell him that Mari fell in love with his alter ego?

 **Climantika exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**  
**Civilian: Where's Mireille?**  
**Climantika: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**  
**(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**  
**Park.**  
**Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**  
**Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!**  
**Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**  
**Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

Max raised his eyes at the screen. “You do realize you promised nothing, correct?” He asked Marinette, confused when said girl answered only with a high-pitched whine.

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**  
**Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**  
**Marinette: Aw...**  
**(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**

Several other aww's could be heard from all over the room, mostly girls, but Adrien also let a small aw escape.

**(Climantika is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**

**Climantika: Uhhh!**  
**Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**  
**Alya: Who, me?**  
**Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**  
**Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

“Smooth, girl, smooth.” Juleka said.

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**  
**Marinette: What? Seriously?**  
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**  
**Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**  
**Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**  
**Marinette: But, what about Manon?**  
**Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

Marinette made a muffled sound into the pillow that sounded a bit like she was claiming she could control Manon. No one paid the designer any attention.

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**  
**Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**  
**Manon: Yee-haw!**

Marinette finally eased her Chat Noir themed pillow down enough that her eyes could be seen and she could watch the show.

 **Marinette: Huh? (Sees Climantika)**  
**(Climantika fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**  
**Civilian: Run!**  
**Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!**  
**[Transformation Sequence]**  
**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

The room was frozen, on the edge of an explosion. No one dared so much a breathe as the show played on.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**  
**Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**  
**Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**  
**(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**  
**Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**  
**Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**  
**[Transformation Sequence]**  
**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)**

The room exploded.  
“I called it! I so called it!” Alya screamed.  
Adrien curled himself around Marinette, gently purring into her ear. “Guess we were running circles around each other, huh?” He said even as Marinette tried to re-learn how to speak, the Chat Noir pillow going back against her face.  
“This is statistically impossible!” Max yelled, even as Alix and Kim debated over who got who in gym.  
Chloe smiled smugly as Nathaniel watched in wonder, glad she knew her old friend well enough to identify him even though magick, and Marinette was the only logical conclusion for Ladybug, after all.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

“Gasp! My Lady, you punned!” Adrien shouted, squeezing Marinette into an even tighter hug.

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**  
**Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**  
**Manon: Where is Marinette?**  
**Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**  
**Manon: How did you know my name?**  
**Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

“Seriously girl?” Alya asked. “You didn’t expect me to pick up on how awkward that was?”

 **Climantika leaves the park.**  
**Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**  
**Climantika: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Climantika!**  
**Chat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**  
**Climantika: (fires wind at Chat Noir)**  
**Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

“Oh my god, perfect Agreste is a human pinball!” Kim crowed.  
“You deserved that for puns as bad as those.” Ivan said.

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**  
**Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**  
**Chat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**  
**Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.**  
**Climantika: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**  
**(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Climantika.)**

“Be still, my heart!” Alya yelled.

 **Chat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**  
**Climantika: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**  
**Ladybug : Gotcha!**  
**(Climantika sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**  
**Chat Noir: A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**  
**Ladybug: (grabs Chat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

Chloe gaped at her idols. “Marinette, I didn’t know you could flirt like that!” Chloe yelled, trying hard not to laugh when Marinette’s ears turned red.

 **Chat Noir: You got a plan?**  
**Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**  
**Climantika: Ugh...**  
**Ladybug: Hoaaah!**  
**Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!**  
**Climantika: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**  
**Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them)**  
**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir’s head.)**  
**Chat Noir: Ow!**

An unfamiliar laugh echoed through the room, and Adrien looked around to see his bodyguard laughing. This time Adrien’s ears turned bright red.

"It's not my fault her yoyo hates me..." The blonde muttered.

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**  
**Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**  
**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**  
**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**  
**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**  
**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**  
**(The ice cracks again)**  
**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

Many of their classmates laughed as they watched Alya interact with the problem child, while Rose and Mylene cooed.

 **City**  
**Papillion: (To Climantika) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**  
**Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**  
**Climantika (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**  
**Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**  
**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

Nathalie gaped at the screen, shocked by the way Adrien flirted with the girl, especially since she knew exactly how reserved the model usually was.

 **Climantika: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**  
**Chat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**  
**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**  
**Climantika: (from the screen) In Climantika's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**  
**(Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**  
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**  
**(Climantika laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**  
**Papillion: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**  
**Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**  
**(Ladybug trips and falls)**

“Ladybug, your Marinette’s showing!” Nino teased.

 **Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**  
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**  
**Chat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 **Alya is telling a story to Manon.**  
**Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**  
**Manon: (laughs)**  
**Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**  
**(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**  
**Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

“Alya, what were you telling her?” Marinette asked.  
Alya just shrugged. “I said whatever came to mind.”

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir are looking for Climantika, using Chat Noir's night vision.**  
**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**  
**Chat Noir: Duck!**  
**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**  
**(Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**  
**Climantika: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**  
**Papillion: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**  
**Climantika: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**  
**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Chat Noir holding her hand)**

Rose and Mylene cooed while Adrien swooned.

 **Chat Noir: Heh-heh...**  
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**  
**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**  
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

“Now that is a pun!” Kim cheered while the rest of the room laughed.

 **Climantika: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**  
**(Chat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**  
**Chat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

"I was going to say that was very chivalrous of you, but now I can only say, _really_?" Kim said. 

  
**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**  
**Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Climantika) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**  
**(Climantika attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Climantika. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Climantika's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Climantika. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**  
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**  
**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**  
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

  
**The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**  
**Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

Nino stared at his girlfriend with a little fear. “What the _hell_  were you telling that kid?” He demanded, not sure if the poor child was still having nightmares or not.

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**  
**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**  
**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**  
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**  
**Climantika turns back into Aurore.**  
**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**  
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

  
**Papillion's lair.**  
**Papillion: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

 **Park.**  
**Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**  
**Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**  
**Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**  
**Manon: Marinette!**  
**Marinette: Huh?**  
**Manon: I know what your secret is!**  
**Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**  
**Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**  
**Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**  
**Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**  
**Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**  
**Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**  
**Manon: Haha!**  
**Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**  
**Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)**

Adrien leaned over Marinette. “You realize all you had to do was ask, Princess.” He whispered against her ear, causing a chill to shudder down her spine. This was going to be a long day.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about me bringing in Cheesecake (Plagg and Tikki) in the next chapter? I know there probably weren't as many reactions as you guys wanted, but I think they'll be a lot more in the future. Right now our favorite people are still in a bit of shock. And for all of you reading this less than three hours after I post it, "GO TO BED! YOU NEED SLEEP!!! SLEEP IS GOOD!!!!!"


	3. Le Buellur Blew Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did mean to get this posted much sooner than I did, but things have been a bit hectic around here, and I didn't manage it.   
> Things that have happened since I've been gone: 
> 
> 1.) My Band Conductor has terminal cancer. That's all she's told us, but my school thinks the apocalypse is coming because most of the band kids (especially all us seniors) were sobbing and none of them have ever seen me cry. But she's been my guide for seven years, so, yeah. That hit hard.
> 
> 2.) My crazy family from Florida decided to move to Mississippi. I feel sorry for my boyfriend, as they're all crazy frigging women. 
> 
> 3.) My mother found my baby pictures. That was a nightmare.
> 
> 4.) My brother called my sister a slut, and then the next night my sister called me a whore.
> 
> 5.) I learned that my brother cannot spell "hole". 
> 
> 6.) The new Marvel movie, Venom, came out. I recommend everyone go watch it. It's amazing. 
> 
> 7.) I nearly broke my classmate's nose when he wouldn't leave me alone about being Wiccan. 
> 
> 8.) This chapter is dedicated to StellaRiddle, melancholyGoggles, and Felicity for helping put a little spark back in me. 
> 
> 9.) Everyone should watch Assassination Classroom. It’s the best show ever, I’m Karma and my friend is Nagisa. Nothing anyone says or does can convince me otherwise. I also need Wasabi sauce…

 

**Le Bulleur Blew Up**

 

**[Marinette is asleep on her bed, waking up as soon as her alarm starts ringing, for once.]**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! [knocks off a mannequin before getting back on screen] Happy birthday!**

 

“Oh, kwamis no…” Marinette’s whisper was barely audible, then Alya patted her shoulder.

 

“Maybe they won’t show it.” She offered quickly, both of them already knowing that the scarf would more than likely be shown. It was the first gift Marinette had successfully given to Adrien, and possibly the most important one.

 

**Marinette: [turns on her computer, displaying a wallpaper with Adrien’s face one it] Ah, happy birthday, Adrien! [makes kissy faces at the screen]**

 

Half the class laughs, everyone else facepalmed.

 

**[Scene changes to Adrien brushing his teeth.]**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!**

**Adrien: Ew, Plagg, get this camembert away from me, it stinks!**

 

“I don’t get why you always reject my gifts.” Plagg sulked.

 

“Because humans can’t always eat cheese.” Marinette told the little god before Adrien became even more exasperated.

 

Plagg looked horrified. “Oh, you poor children,” the kwami whispered.

 

**Sabine: Marinette, it’s be nice if you cleaned your room after school.**

**Marinette: Mom, it’s Friday! And I already planned to go to Alya’s!**

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t complain if I find your personal stuff like your emails, your diary…**

**Marinette: Alright! I’ll take care of it, promise!**

**Sabine: Have a good day, honey!**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! Er, no, have a good day mom!**

**[Sabine looks confused for a moment before shrugging.]**

 

Nino laughed. “Madame Cheng questions nothing anymore, does she?” He cackled.

 

**[The scene changes back to Adrien, who’s sitting alone at a huge table, looking desolated.]**

**Nathalie: Your schedule, Adrien.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie… Hey, um, what did my father decide about my birthday party?**

**Nathalie: Well, um… He doesn’t think it’s a good idea.**

**Adrien: Of course…**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.**

 

Cheers were heard for Nathalie, making the secretary blush.

 

**Nino: Seriously, man?! Has your father always been this depressing? If you want to know my opinion, he completely forgot what it was to be young and to party.**

**Adrien: Meh, I’m sure he was always a stick in the mud. Even young. At least I tried…**

**Nino: It’s your birthday, man! Insist!!**

**[Alya and Marinette are shown to be hiding, watching the boys.]**

**Alya: You can do it! You can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it! I can do it!**

 

Adrien looked at Marinette, not noticing Nathalie’s head going down. “What can you do?” He started to ask, but Marinette clamped her hand over his mouth, not letting him speak, and shaking her head.

 

**Nino: Ok, you know what? I’m gonna go have a chat with your dad.**

 

“Bad idea. Very bad idea.” Nino declared.

 

**Adrien: No, never mind. He’s not really the type to change his mind.**

**Marinette: [stands up before hiding again] I can’t do it! I can’t do it!**

**Alya: [groans] Yes you can, girl! No more stupid excuses! It’s time! [pushes Marinette in front of Adrien]**

**Marinette: [smiles awkwardly, waving] Hey.**

**Adrien: [waves back, unsure] Hey.**

 

“I can feel the tension of attraction between you two!” Alya exclaimed. “I still don’t know how you two danced around each other for so long!”

 

“Because I stopped chasing after Ladybug because of Marinette, and Marinette stopped pursuing me because of Chat Noir.” Adrien said.

 

**[Chloé appears, watching from behind the door.]**

**Chloé: Wait. Do you see what I’m seeing? Don’t tell me it’s Adrien’s birthday?!**

**Sabrina: [checks on her before nodding.]**

**Chloé: [sighs exasperatedly] I really have to do everything by myself! Seriously, what are you good for?!**

 

Chloe shrunk down in her seat, embarrassed and ashamed of her former actions. Why had she done all those things, especially to Sabrina?

 

**Marinette: I… er… haha… How to say? Give you a shift, uh, no, I mean– Craft you a– I mean–**

**Chloé: [shoves her away]**

 

Chloe flinched, knowing she had apologized for the way she’d treated Marinette many times before, but still feeling like the worst person in the world.

 

**Chloé: Beat it, numbskull! Happy birthday, Adrihoney of my heart! [throws herself at Adrien, kissing his cheek.]**

**Adrien: Er, yeah, thanks Chlo. [moves her away.]**

**Marinette: [on the ground] Pest.**

**Alya: [facepalms.]**

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Er… No?**

**Chloé: What?! Ugh, those delivery guys. I’m sure it was too heavy for them and that they had to get reinforcement. Those wimps! I’ll make sure they’ll give it to you by tonight! [kisses his cheek and leaves.]**

**Alya: Go back! Don’t let yourself be pushed around, you’re better than her!**

**Sabrina: What did you get him?**

**Chloé: For now, nothing. But you’ll find something and it better be amazing. And delivered on time!**

**Sabrina: [nods, intimidated]**

 

“Sorry, Sabrina.” Chloe murmured to her friend.

 

**Alya: Come on, you can do it!**

**[Marinette looks determined, standing up when a limousine arrives.]**

**Adrien: I have to go, photoshoot…**

**Marinette: Why can’t I just think about what I’m saying?**

**Alya: Er, say what you’re thinking?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that.**

**Nino: Welp, it’s time for some talking with Adrien’s father.**

 

“No, it’s not time for a talk with Adrien’s father, turn right back around and go home. Come back another day,” Nino told himself.

 

**[Marinette and Alya are in front of the Agreste mansion.]**

**Marinette: Argh, the mailbox won’t open!**

**Alya: Try the doorbell!**

**Marinette: No way! What do I do if Adrien answers? [Alya rings it anyway] AAH!**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Errrrm, hello! Er, I’m in Adrien’s class and erm… Gift! For Adrien… [smiles awkwardly.]**

 

Many laughs were heard throughout the room, the few that had been trying to smother their laughter completely letting loose at Marinette’s frustrated “ _SHHH!_ ”

 

**Nathalie: Put the package in the box.**

**Marinette: Thank you very much! [to Alya] I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the card, right?**

**[Marinette widens her eyes, clearly having forgotten.]**

**Alya: [sighs] Marinette, Marinette…**

**Marinette: [groans**. **]**

 

Adrien frowned. “Wait, if you delivered it… Why didn’t I get it?” He looked at Marinette, trying to find an explanation.

 

She laughed nervously. “A-About that… What a good question.”

 

She looked away, feeling bad that Adrien would obviously know about the scarf by the end of the episode. It would be worse is she focused on his innocent, curious expression, now resembling Chat Noir’s so much since she knew how to find their similarities.

 

Like Nino, she only hoped that the episode would be over soon.

 

**Gabriel: Who was it, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien who was bringing him a birthday present.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to get him something from me?**

**Nathalie: Erm, uh, you… You never asked me?**

**Gabriel: Of course I did!**

“Doubt it,” Adrien muttered.

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste! I’ll get on it right away.**

**Gabriel: Good.**

**[Nathalie looked desperate for a moment before turning to the gift next to her, grabbing it and sighing in relief.]**

 

“Marinette.” Adrien’s voice was low, making the people sitting closest to him shiver from the chill that suddenly permeated the surrounding air.

 

Marinette shakes her head, “Just watch.” She commanded him solemnly, her shoulders hunched in.

 

**[The doorbell rings.]**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Nino: Eh… Hey!**

**Nathalie: He will be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: Adrien isn’t home yet.**

**Nino: About that, I’m here to see you, man. Er, sir!**

 

Alya laughed at her boyfriend. “Really, Nino? Is it that hard to address an adult like they are an adult?” She giggled.

 

Nino pouted. “Sue me.”

 

Alya grinned at him. “I don’t have to, you’ve already been blown away.”

 

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that’s right! Listen, I know you don’t want Adrien to have a party but it’s his birthday, man! Well, I mean, sir! It’s all he wants!**

**Gabriel: No! And that’s final.**

**Nino: But it’s not fair. He’s always to the top in class! He always does everything you want! Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…**

**Adrien: [enters the mansion, going to him] Nino, you came anyway?**

**Nino: Always here for my best bud! Come on, be cooler man– Er, I mean, sir! Please?**

**[Gabriel narrowed his eyes.]**

**Adrien: Give up, Nino. Really, it’s no big deal…**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what’s right for my son. And I just decided you have a bad influence on him, and that you’re not welcome anymore. Get out of here.**

**Adrien! Father! Nino was just trying to do something nice for me!**

**Nathalie: Goodbye.**

 

The room was, for the very first time, totally and completely silent, not even the whir of thoughts to fill the blank, empty silence everyone’s shock and despair left. Had Adrien’s life really come to that?

 

**Nino: Yeah, right, bye.**

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I’m sorry… My father is… kinda stubborn. It’s best to do as he says, it’s easier…**

**Nino: But it’s not fair, Adrien! It sucks! Not cool!**

**Adrien: [sighs] Thanks anyway, Nino…**

**Nino: [sits on a park bench.]**

**Kid: But daddy, please!**

**Man: No, it’s not time to play. You have homework to do!**

**Nino: [groans in frustration] Adults always ruin our lives!**

**[Scene changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

 

“Adrien, man, it wasn’t cool of me to snap at you like that.” Nino was quick to apologize, even as Adrien held up his hand.

 

“Dude, we’re good, always have been. I want to know what’s going on with Marinette and that present.” The model nearly growled out the end of his sentence. He had a horrible suspicion that he knew exactly what had happened. Did Marinette have _no limits at all?_

 

**Papillon: To be willing to do everything to help your friend. And in the end, it doesn’t matter. It’s so frustrating. It doesn’t take much for frustration to change into anger. Fly away, little Akuma, and darken his heart!**

**[Scene changes back to Nino.]**

**Papillon: I am the Papillon and from now on, you’re the Bulleur. I will help you fix your issue with the adults. And all you have to do in return is help me fix my issue with Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**Nino: Ok, Papillon.**

**Bulleur: [flies onto a rooftop] No more adults and complete freedom for us! It’s so cool, man! Here we go!**

 

The room fell silent once again from shock, but this time, laughter soon echoed throughout the theater.

 

“Nino, what the heck is that!” Alix cackled. “Even my akumatized outfit looked better than that, and I looked like a fly!”

 

Many more jests and jibes were aimed at the DJ, but he just looked on in horror as he moved across the screen.

 

**Bulleur: Here we go!**

**[He flies off, trapping every adult on the way in bubbles and sending them to the sky.]**

**Papillon: Perfect.**

**[Scene shows Marinette eating lunch.]**

**Marinette: Adrien most likely received my gift already…**

**Sabine: What did you say?**

**Marinette: Ah, I hope to go to school soon! [smiles awkwardly]**

 

“Marinette.” Ivan gives Marinette a dead-beat look, clearly unimpressed.

 

“What! I panicked!” Marinette shouted.

 

**[Sabine giggles before a bubble takes her away.]**

**Marinette: Mom! Mom!! Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! The Papillon must have released another Akuma!**

**Marinette: I need to find this new super-villain as soon as possible! Tikki, transform me!**

**Bulleur: And now… Let the party begin! It’s your lucky day, buds! The adults took a day off! Enjoy it to the max! No more orders, no more chores, no more homework! Only fun, fun, fun! A gift from the Bulleur.**

**[Ladybug goes to a few kids nearby to calm them.]**

**Ladybug: Don’t worry, your parents will come back! I’m on it! [turns to a teenager] Take care of them meanwhile. [leaves.]**

 

“No matter how dorky Nino looked, he was definitely one of the more dangerous akumas.” Kim said.

 

“Don’t try to deny it.” Max spoke up. “Most of those children left alone weren’t big enough to take care of themselves, let alone a sibling. How many children could have been hurt because no one was there to take care of them?”

 

**Adrien: [finishes his lunch] Wow, that was a birthday lunch to remember… [unenthusiastically] Yeah… Nathalie? Father?**

**[He sighs when no one answers, leaving the mansion to find most of his class waiting for him on the front.]**

**Bulleur: Hey man! Guess what, daddy left! And when the cat’s away, the mice will play!**

 

“Technically the cat was there, he was just eating cheese.” Adrien commented dryly.

 

**Adrien: Nino?**

**Bulleur: The Bulleur gathered all your buds for your birthday with the only purpose – to party!! [jumps down from his bubble] And now let the party begin!**

**[Adrien runs back inside.]**

**Bulleur: Come on, everyone! I brought you here to party! So you either dance… or join the adults in the sky.**

**Papillon: Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t be long to show up for their last dance.**

**[Adrien runs into his room.]**

**Plagg: What’s your problem? Relax. You finally have the party you’ve always dreamed of!**

 

“Plagg, no matter how much we care for our charges and want them to have fun, we still have a responsibility to lead them in the proper direction. Having fun while others are in danger, we can’t permit that. Even if it kills us inside…” Tikki murmured to her counterpart.

 

**Adrien: But Nino got Akumatized. I must help him!**

**Plagg: You might not have an occasion like this ever again… Come on! Have a little fun while your father is away. And then we’ll save Nino by catching his Akuma and everything will be fine!**

**Adrien: [sighs] Ok, you’re right. It’s probably the first day of my life where I can actually do as I please.**

**Ladybug: Here I go, Bulleur! [follows the fireworks to Adrien’s house.]**

**[Scene changes back to the mansion, where Adrien is enjoying the party.]**

**Adrien: [to Rose] Hey, awesome party! I mean, I think, it’s my first.**

**[Rose smiles just for a moment in response before going back to dancing, clearly not enjoying herself. Adrien looks around, noticing that something is wrong.]**

**Sabrina: Can you put on a slow song?**

**Bulleur: Er, isn’t it a bit early for slow songs?**

**Chloé: It’s for Adrien! The first slow dance in his life…**

**Bulleur: Ooooh! In that case, ok!**

 

Alya punches her boyfriend in his arm. “We’re supposed to be Adrien and _Marinette’s_ wingmen, not Adrien and _Chloe’s!_ ” She scolded her boyfriend.

 

**Adrien: Is it just me or… is everyone acting really strange?**

**Chloé: Don’t mind them. Come, dance! Let’s go!**

**[Ladybug arrives at the scene and sees Chloé trying to kiss Adrien]**

**Ladybug: [gasps] No way I’m letting that happen! Lucky Charm!**

 

Several snickers were heard throughout the crowd. “So it looks like even the famous Ladybug can get jealous.” Lila teased, for once actually sounding friendly.

 

Marinette spluttered and smothered her face in her hands, softly growling.

 

**Ladybug: What? A record? [looks around before throwing the disc, changing the music.]**

**Bulleur: What’s this? Who dared remix my mix?!**

**Ladybug: DJ Ladybug!**

  
“Marinette, are you trying to take away my position?” Nino gasped in fake horror. “Oh, the betrayal!” He cried as he went to collapse against Alya, not expecting the fiery-haired girl to push him forward so that he fell off their beanbag. A small squeak of shocked pain, one the class would expect from Mylene or Marinette, came from where Nino was sprawled.

 

**Ladybug: I better fly away before turning back to normal! [runs] Detransformation!**

**Tikki: Marinette…**

**Marinette: It was an emergency!**

**Tikki: Yeah, if by “emergency” you mean “jealousy”. You know what happens when you use your Lucky Charm. You only have a few minutes before–**

**Marinette: Detransforming, I know… But I was thinking. The Bulleur, he’s not gonna go away. We have time to find you something to eat to recharge your batteries, and after that, we’ll take care of him. Promise! [puts Tikki in her purse.]**

**[She enters the party and grabs a few cookies, giving them to her kwami.]**

 

“She eats sweets!” Adrien exclaimed excitedly. “It’s so cute!” Adrien fanboyed.

 

**Marinette: I need to find a place to transform again, and fast!**

**Alya: Where were you, Marinette¹ I was really scared something happened to you…**

**Marinette: Me too…**

**Alya: I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here in a moment to save us. We can count on them. Come with me, I have something for you!**

**Marinette: But before that, I have to do something…**

**Alya: It’s about Adrien!**

**Marinette: Ok…**

**Tikki: Marinette, the Bulleur…**

**Marinette: Yes, I know, just a second!**

 

Snorts were heard throughout the room, small murmurs of amusement at how easy it was to get Marinette to cater to one’s every whim.

 

**Alya: Look! You can sign your gift!**

**Marinette: Cool!**

**[Scene goes back outside]**

**Bulleur: Hey, you! Why aren’t you having fun?**

**Ivan: It’s none of your business.**

**Bulleur: Ok, in this case, it’ll become your problem. [grabs his weapon.]**

**[Back inside]**

**Marinette: “Kisses, Marinette.” There!**

 

Adrien smirked down at Marinette, the girl in question quickly pushing him back by his nose, a furious, “Don’t you dare!” escaping her.

 

**Tikki: Perfect, let’s go! Transform, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I can’t! Alya is right by the door!**

**Alya: What did you say?**

**Marinette: I said, “I’ll join you right away”! [sighs in relief before seeing Ivan floating away] Oh no, you were right, Tikki! I shouldn’t have waited this long!**

 

“And Tikki worries about me revealing the identity of my chosen! She’s the one that pops out during the most inopportune times, demanding transformations. I simply tell my kids not to transform a all.” Plagg declared.

 

**[Once again, back outside]**

**Adrien: Hello Paris, everything good?**

**[Bulleur threatens everyone, making them answer, before they look up.]**

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: Sorry, DJ Bubbles! But the party’s over.**

**Bulleur: Why are you such a pain?**

**Ladybug: All the adults disappeared because of you, that’s why! And now you imprison all the ones who don’t want to have fun?!**

**Bulleur: I won’t let you ruin my party!**

**[The two of them start to fight, while Adrien runs away.]**

**Adrien: I was a real idiot on this one.**

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[After a transformation sequence, the scene goes back to the fight, where Ladybug’s yo-yo is reflected, about to hit her.]**

**Chat Noir: [hits the yo-yo away] Looks like I’m right on time!**

**Ladybug: I was doing just fine. [the yo-yo falls on Chat’s head before going back to her hand] But thanks!**

 

Adrien rubbed his head when a phantom pain sprouted from watching Lady- _Marinette_ ’s yoyo smacking his head. “Ouch.” He muttered.

 

**Papillon: Take their Miraculous! I want their powers! Now!**

**[Bulleur shoots a lot of bubbles against the heroes, who manage to reflect them before being trapped.]**

**Bulleur: Give me your Miraculous before running out of air!**

**Ladybug: In your dreams, Bulleur!**

**Bulleur: Urgh, real pains. Just like adults!**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults!**

**Bulleur: Wrong! Kids need freedom, to have fun! To enjoy life! Adults are party poopers!**

**Ladybug: But adults take care of their kids! They protect them and love them!**

**Chat Noir: Well, most adults…**

 

A small chorus of _aww_ ’s was heard.

 

**Chat Noir: You have to bring the adults back!**

**Bulleur: No. Never! And you know what? Since you miss adults so much… Go ahead and say hi to them for me! [launches them to the sky]**

**Papillon: What did you just do, Bulleur?! You were supposed to seize their Miraculous!!**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Chat Noir: Couldn’t you have said so when we were lower?!**

 

“Adrien, we all love you, but you need to use your own brain every now and then.” Chloe announced, several sound of agreement coming from the class.

 

“Yeah, we all love you, but Ladybug can’t always come up with the plans, y’know?” Nathaniel said.

 

**Ladybug: We’re not gonna stay stuck in here forever, are we?!**

**[Chat Noir grins at her question, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ladybug facepalms.]**

 

Several screams were heard, Alya’s being the loudest, of course, and closely succeeded only by Chloe’s.

 

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**[He bursts the bubble, and they start to fall.]**

**Ladybug: Should we see if you always land on your feet?!**

 

Nino covered his eyes. “The flirting is strong in this one.” He muttered.

 

**Chat Noir: Err, no thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your staff! Here! [points to the Tower]**

**Chat Noir: Got it! [grabs his staff, throwing it towards the tower]**

**Ladybug: Hold on!**

**[She wraps her yo-yo on his staff, changing their direction and managing to make them land safely.]**

 

Max glared at the screen. “There will be more of these impossibilities in the show, won’t there?” He stated more than asked.

 

“Most likely.” Marinette answered anyways.

 

**Chat Noir: Whew, Thank God cats don’t have vertigo!**

**Ladybug: We need to get his bubble sword! It’s probably there where his Akuma is.**

**Chat Noir: [hears his ring beep] Let’s hurry.**

**[Back to the Agreste mansion.]**

**Bulleur: Don’t hide! Get out of there and have fun!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to be a pain.**

**Alya: Ladybug!**

**Everyone: Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 

Marinette turned bright red. “Please, never do that again.” She requested.

 

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bulleur.**

**Bulleur: What’s your problem, dudes?! Why are you all against me?! [traps everyone in bubbles]**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Noooo!!**

**Bulleur: Destination: outer space for your little friends, and they’ll never come back!**

**[He runs away and the heroes follow him, ending up on the Eiffel Tower.]**

**Chat Noir: I’m gonna detransform, quick!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm!**

 

“Does it just give you random things?” Juleka asked, and Marinette nodded.

 

“I don’t even question it at this point. Much.” Marinette added, almost as an afterthought.

 

**Chat Noir: Er, I hope you know your thing around add jobs!**

**[Bulleur attacks again, and Chat Noir dodges.]**

**Chat Noir: You better learn how to aim! Can’t you do any better?!**

**Ladybug: [takes the chance to look around, finding the items she needs] Got it. [loosens a pipe] Chat Noir, it’s your turn!**

**Chat Noir: I got it! Go!**

**[He keeps the bubbles away, giving Ladybug a chance to steal the akuma’s weapon, breaking it.]**

**Ladybug: Get out of there so I can take care of you. [opens her yoyo] You’re done harming others, little Akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the wrench upwards]** **Miraculous Ladybug!**

**Nino: [looks around, confused] Wow, man!**

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Good job!**

**Papillon: You won’t be able to fly away forever, Ladybug! And when I’ll catch you, I’ll crush you! I will destroy you!**

 

Adrien tightened his arms around Marinette. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered, “Not while I’m around.”

 

**Gabriel: Nathalie, did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Er, actually, um… I will check right away, sir.**

**Gabriel: Good.**

**[Nathalie grabs Marinette’s gift, throwing her signature away before going after Adrien.]**

 

Plagg watched Nathalie’s actions sadly, knowing that he and pig-tails could no longer keep his charge from finding out the truth about his prized possession.

 

“Marinette.” Adrien’s voice was barley audible by Marientte, much less the rest of the class. “Why did you never say _anything?”_ He demanded. Marinette could tell he wouldn’t be appeased by a simple request for him to watch the show.

 

“If we finish the episode and it doesn’t show the part I think it will, I’ll tell you. But please just go ahead and let the episode finish,” Marinette nearly begged the boy.

 

**Nathalie: A birthday present from your father.**

**Adrien: Thank you! I mean, thank my father for me, please.**

**[The next day, at school.]**

**Chloé: What do you mean “not before a week”?!**

**Sabrina: There weren’t any adults to deliver it yesterday and–**

**Chloé: Why am I supposed to care?! It’s ridiculous! Totally ridiculous!**

**Alya: [laughs] Serves Chloé right!**

**Adrien: Hi girls!**

**Marinette: It’s my scarf! He’s wearing my scarf!**

**Nino: Hey man!**

**Alya: Hey, nice scarf you got there, Adrien! Classy!**

**Adrien: Yeah I can’t believe my dad did this for me! Do you realize? Usually, he always forgets my birthday!**

**Nino: Wow, proof that anyone can change! Shows that even adults can be cool, at times!**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, my father said you were a bad influence on me–**

**Nino: Don’t worry Adrien, everything is fine. You and I, we’re buds until death do us apart.**

**Alya: But– tell him you’re the one who knitted this scarf!**

**Marinette: But he looks so happy that it was his father… I don’t want to ruin this for him!**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette! You’re an amazing girl, you know? And one day, Adrien will know it too. Promise.**

 

Rose was the loudest after the ending credits rolled. “Help! I’ve fan-girled and I can’t get up!” The tiny girl squeaked.

  
Laughter was heard throughout the room, even as Adrien curled himself around his prey. “Marinette.” He murmured right against her ear so that the other’s couldn’t hear him. “You need to have limits. You would give up anything to help those you care about, but please just don’t loose yourself. I want to keep my Buginette around as long as possible.”

 

Everyone caught up in their own little world, Nathalie was the only person that noticed Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng slip into the kitchen.


End file.
